Of the Months
As with most RPGs, Last Resort holds monthly polls for of the months in various categories. Near the middle of the month, we request members PM nominations for the categories of thread, male, female, and couple of the month. During the final week of the month, polls are open to vote for the nominees. Below is a list of past winners and a breakdown of awards won per member. Past Winners - 2009 September 2009 Top Poster: Denny with 11 posts. Female: Alison Westwood Male: Aiden Barclay & Teague MacTáil - tie Thread: Wake Up, starring Nadia Jamison, Kara Viridian, Elana Lenor, Liam O'Donnell, Jonathan Partridge, Benjamin Turner, and Lucy Winslow. Oct. 2009 Top Poster: Victoria with 13 posts. Female: Sezja Sokolova Male: Benjamin Turner & Callid Warren - tie Thread: How to Make Friends and Betray People, starring Fierro Darque, Callid Warren, and Kevin Bristow (Casey Winslow). November 2009 Female: Katya Hunter Male: Jonathan Partridge Thread: I Know What You Did Tonight December 2009 Female: Sienna Faber''' Male:' Teague MacTáil Past Winners - 2010 January 2010 '''Female:' Isabella Dubois''' Male:' Takahashi Subaru '''Thread:' Decision for the Future, starring Morgana Calloway, Lance Ulrich, Aiden Turner, Takahashi Subaru, Lily Blake, Headmaster Tennant, and Jaleth Lenor. February 2010 Female: Leena Morrison-Neire Male: Colin McNally Thread: Looking in Vain..., starring Justin Marsden and Bridget O'Callighan. June 2010 Female: Nikaidô Rika Male: Liam O'Donnell July 2010 Female: Sienna Faber Male: Teague MacTáil August 2010 Female: Nikaidô Sayoko Male: Jaleth Lenor September 2010 Female: Gemma Winston''' Male:' Orion Burgess November 2010 '''Female:' Amanda "Mandy" Grey Male: Teague MacTáil Thread: Get druuunk, starring Orion Burgess and Gemma Winston. December 2010 Female: Sofia Steel Male: Benjamin Turner Thread: Threats, Lies, and General Pandemonium (Sofia Steel and Dmitri Cross) & Monsters in the Closet (Katya Williams and Julia Porter) - tie Past Winners - 2011 February 2011 Female: Julia Porter Male: Dmitri Cross April 2011 Couple: Teague MacTáil, Trevor Williams & Prostitute Female: Melissa McCarthy Male: Milo Witte Thread: '''Boarding the Train, starring Hogwarts students & staff. May 2011 '''Couple: Urania Blackthorne & Milo Witte Female: Berenice Pangbourn Male: Justin McDowell House: Slytherin Thread: Fear Renders Freedom False, starring Sezja Sokolova, Cesare DeFiore, and Miranda Sweeting. June 2011 Couple: Orion Burgess & Gemma Winston Female: Persis Rhodes Male: Levi Spencer House: Ravenclaw Thread: Memories, starring Berenice Pangbourn and Dresden Faust. July 2011 Couple: Dmitri Cross & Sofia Steel Female: Sofia Steel Male: Ryder O'Callaghan House: Hufflepuff Thread: Setting Things in Motion, starring Casey Winslow, Delilah Chase, Julian Winslow, Catrin Sinclair, Malcolm Steel, Andrew Burgess, Urania Blackthorne, Cesare DeFiore, Miranda Sweeting, and Markus von Wolfram. August 2011 Couple: Dmitri Cross (DC) & Justin McDowell Female: Patience Blackwell Male: Justin McDowell House: Hufflepuff Thread: Matters of the Heart...and Other Things, starring Justin McDowell, Cassidy MacMillian, Crystal MacMillian, DC, and Sofia Steel. September 2011 Couple: Sienna Faber & Trevor Williams Female: Lissianna Delacruz Male: Dresden Faust House: Hufflepuff Thread: Tricks of the Trade, starring Pandora Ravensdale, Lissianna Delacruz, and Alexander McCarthy. October 2011 Couple: Dresden Faust & Berenice Pangbourn Female: Pandora Ravensdale Male: Alexander McCarthy House: Ravenclaw Thread: Opportunites, starring Julian Winslow and Trevor Williams. November 2011 Couple: Melissa McCarthy & Justin McDowell Female: Katya Williams Male: Casey Winslow House: Ravenclaw Thread: Must I Keep Going?, starring Melissa McCarthy and Jacob Sullivan. December 2011 Top Poster: Gemma with 69 posts. Couple: Orion & Gemma Burgess Female: Evie Winslow Male: Jacob Sullivan House: Ravenclaw Thread: Lamentations, starring Takahashi Subaru and Justin McDowell. Past Winners - 2012 January 2012 Top Poster: Orion with 87 posts. Couple: Casey & Evie Winslow Female: Katya Williams Male: Teague MacTáil House: Gryffindor Thread: Familiar Faces, starring Casey Winslow and Seren Weavers. February 2012 Top Poster: Alice with 43 posts. Couple: Gideon Conleth/Lissianna Delacruz/Lex McCarthy Female: Lissianna Delacruz Male: '''Charon Nachtweber (9/9 votes!) '''House: Slytherin (8:1:3:14 became 4:1:3:4.7) Thread: Angel in the Night, starring Charon Nachtweber, Markus von Wolfram, and Patrick Doyle March/April 2012 Top Poster: Alice with 38 posts. Couple: Dresden Faust & Berenice Pangbourn Female: Seren Weavers Male: Soren Shepard House: Ravenclaw (10:2:11:15 became 5:2:11:3.75) Thread: A Vulgar Display of Power, starring Seren Weavers and Trevor Williams. May 2012 Top Poster: Katie with 26 posts. Couple: None Female: Lina Kalkuskov Male: Lance Ulrich House: Hufflepuff (16:20:1:14 became 5.3:10:1:3.5) Thread: '''You Gotta Be Kidding Me, starring Lina Kalkuskov and Cedric McGarret. June 2012 '''Top Poster: Katie with 184 posts. Couple: Ianto Sayer & Casey Winslow Female: Brigita Litvak Male: Ianto Sayer House: Ravenclaw (17:58:14:26 became 8.5:11.6:14:5.2) Thread: Fire, Fire, Everywhere..., starring Catrin Sinclair, Lyle O'Callaghan, Patrick Doyle, Anne Fernsby, Markus von Wolfram, Alan Kalkuskov, and Nikaidô Sayoko July 2012 Top Poster: Katie with 63 posts. Couple: Urania Blackthorne & Alan Kalkuskov Female: Summer Leighton Male: Christof von Wolfram II House: Gryffindor & Hufflepuff Thread: What Trick I Ought to Try, starring Julia Porter and Teague MacTáil. Awards per Member AK (Member since Sept. 2007): 3''' '''Top Poster: 0 Couple: 0 Female: 2 Male: 0 Thread: '''1 Alice (Member since Aug. 2011): '''9 Top Poster: 2 Couple: 1 Female: 3 Male: 0 Thread: 3 Gemma (Member since Sept. 2010): 16 Top Poster: 1 Couple: 5 Female: 4 Male: 0 Thread: 6 Jen (Member since Oct. 2005): 22 Couple: 6 Female: 0 Male: 6 Thread: 10 Joe (Member since Oct. 2005): 1''' '''Top Poster: 0 Couple: 0 Female: 0 Male: 1 Thread: 0 Jordan (Member since Jan. 2007): 3''' '''Top Poster: 0 Couple: 0 Female: 0 Male: 2 Thread: 1 Katie (Member since May 2012): 10 Top Poster: 3 Couple: 2 Female: 1 Male: 2 Thread: 2 Kay (Member since July 23): 5''' '''Top Poster: 0 Couple: 0 Female: 0 Male: 3 Thread: 2 Latfa (Member since Jan. 2011): 11 Top Poster: 0 Couple: 5 Female: 3 Male: 0 Thread: 3 Layni (Member since 2005): 3''' '''Top Poster: 0 Couple: 0 Female: 1 Male: 0 Thread: 2 Lizy (Member since April 2008): 3''' '''Top Poster: 0 Couple: 0 Female: 1 Male: 0 Thread: 2 Orion (Member since Sept. 2010): 17 Top Poster: 1 Couple: '''4 '''Female: 1 Male: 4 Thread: 7 Quinn (Member since July 2011): 6''' '''Top Poster: 0 Couple: 1 Female: '''1 '''Male: 2 Thread: 2 Sarah (Member since Oct. 2007): 7''' '''Couple: 1 Female: 2 Male: 0 Thread: 4 Subaru (Member since June 2008): 20 Couple: 4 Female: 0 Male: 8 Thread: 8 Summer (Member since Oct. 2005): 2''' '''Top Poster: 0 Couple: 1 Female: 1 Male: 0 Thread: '''0 Syl (Member since June 2012): '''0 Top Poster: 0 Couple: 0 Female: '''0 '''Male: '''0 '''Thread: 0 Victoria (Member since Sept. 2009): 7''' '''Top Poster: 1 Couple: 0 Female: 4 Male: 0 Thread: 2